You Don't Know Me Like That
by jamaicasoul
Summary: Tori x Andre. Tori's a criminal on the run, Michael's a government agent who is forced to use a fake name, Andre Harris, to find Tori and bring her to justice. When Tori meets "Andre", she instantly feels something for him, but can't open up to him for fear of revealing too much. Can Tori and Andre ever be together? Romance x Drama x Humor.
1. Lesson 1: How To Get Info

******A/N: A reviewer just informed me that in this chapter I wrote that California is the "Sunshine State", although that would obviously be Florida, so I had to change it. This is what happens when you write fanfiction at midnight. Just saying. Thank you to whoever that was. I am a mess LOL :) Oh, and I'm not usually that dumb; I have a 97 average in history. Anyway, carry on.**

* * *

**Okay, so don't be freaked out when you see that none of the characters have names that are from Victorious at first. Trust me when I say this is a Tandre story. It might be a bit confusing, but by the end of the chapter, you guys should be pretty much caught up. This is a type of story that I've never really done before, so I hope you guys like it. This chapter basically just drops you into the universe I'll be working with. The next one will be the beginning of something crazy, but that's only if you guys like the concept. Enjoy.**

* * *

"We are on a mission to find this girl." The image of a gorgeous girl, around 16 or 17 years old, flashed on the screen behind the head of the agency, Agent X. A few people raised their hands. "Please hold all questions until the end of the presentation. Thank you." The offenders quickly put their hands back in their laps with a resounding clap.

"Her name as of now is unknown, because she obtains new forms of identification every time she relocates. New driver's license, passport, the works. Every single one of you will memorize this face, study these eyes, and follow her every move. First, we must find out where she is and what her new alias is."

The girl's face faded into an image of the Earth, spinning uncontrollably on its axis. "Sources say that our target could be in a variety of possible locations, but we have a lead that is backed up with the most reliable information." The spinning globe slowed down and zoomed in on America. "The best place to look is here." The area Agent X touched lit up red. "Ladies and gentleman, we're going to the Golden State." Excited murmurs filled the room. _California, _Michael thought to himself. _I am so ready._

The screen went back to the picture of the girl. Michael's eyes roved over the contours of her face. She had warm brown eyes, a beautiful smile, and the cheekbones of a supermodel. How could someone as beautiful as her have committed such an unthinkable crime?

"Now everyone get back to work." Everyone began to shuffle away. "Not you, Michael. I'd like to see you in my office."

"Sure thing, boss man." Michael followed X out of the auditorium and down the long main hallway that led to Agent X's private office. As they walked down the hall, everyone nodded out of respect. X was a Level Alpha, the highest honor that could be received by an agent. There were only 15 Level Alphas in the world, and he was one of them. Michael was only a Level 2, but everyone knew he was one of X's favorite agents. He always got the most exciting missions and the most high-tech gadgets. Yes, government agents really did have gadgets. It was one of the perks of the job.

X opened the door to his office and walked inside. "Close that door behind you, son."

"Will do. So what's this about?"

X adjusted his suit and sat behind his desk. "Take a seat. I want to get right to the point. To get this girl, we're going to need someone to go undercover. I think that someone should be you."

"Me? Espionage? Sir, it's an honor!" Michael paused. "But I can't."

"Don't worry about the danger, we'll have our people out in the field to help you if you need it."

"It's not that, sir, I just… this mission would be first-degree espionage and only Level 1s can do that. I'm not qualified."

Agent X pulled a small box out of his left pants pocket and laid it in front of Michael. "Open that."

Michael did what he was told without a word. "Oh my chiz. This is a Level 1 badge."

"I know what it is. Are you ready to accept this mission?" X stood up and outstretched his arm toward Michael.

Michael regained his composure and stood up to shake Agent X's hand. "I accept."

"Agent X! Agent X!" Michael's best friend, Hayden, burst through the door. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't know that…"

"Never mind. What's the story?"

"We found her. We found the girl." Hayden produced a folder full of information. She fixed her glasses and moved her long blonde hair to one shoulder. "Her name is Victoria. Somehow she managed to stay with a family named Vega. From our records, it seems that she took on their name, which makes it hard to tell on what basis she is staying in their house. She goes to school here, at Hollywood Arts." Hayden shifted a glossy picture of a colorful building to the top of her pile of papers. "We know everything. Now all you have to do is find her and get close to her."

Michael shook his head. "I don't know if it'll be that easy, Ace."

"Miss Caine is correct. You must become acquainted with Victoria. Stay close to her side and you will be able to infiltrate her operation. Once you find out who she's working for, there will be nowhere for her to hide."

"But I don't talk to normal people. I've been part of this agency since I was eight. I won't know what to say."

Hayden smiled. "I think I've got this under control." She held up something the size of a bug.

"Micro-communication device?" Michael inquired.

"You know it. Just put this in your ear," Hayden placed the device in Michael's inner ear, "and you can hear everything I say and you'll be able to talk to me too. It also has a tracking mechanism in it, so don't deviate from the mission."

Agent X turned to Michael. "Now you're prepared. Everything that we haven't covered here today will be taken care of for you. Oh, and here's your new ID." He handed Michael a California driver's license. It had a rare picture of Michael in his street clothes instead of a business suit. The name read "André Harris".

"I'm André now?"

"Don't answer to anything else. Now go get Victoria Vega. Anyone involved in the disappearance of the president's son will be taken down."

Hayden and Michael nodded solemnly.

"Now remember, just because we are a government division does not exempt us from the law. If this thing goes public, the president will deny any affiliation with our agency. You must be discreet and effective. What is your name?"

"Michael…"

"No. That was a test. You failed." Hayden stifled a laugh. "You are André Harris and you go to Hollywood Arts. Don't forget that."

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview:

_"Who names a school Hollywood Arts anyway?"_

_Hayden giggled. "You're smart, but you're so stupid. The place is called Hollywood Arts. It's in Hollywood, and you learn the arts. Simple."_

_Michael rolled his eyes. "So what, you sit around and paint pictures of fruit and chiz? That's cute."_

_The short blonde girl laughed and rubbed Michael's head, messing up his dreads. "Silly boy. It's not a_ visual _arts school, it's a _performing_ arts school. You know, like people who get on stage and do stuff." Hayden continued to laugh while clutching her stomach, and tears started to form in her eyes._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Well, it is now 8:30 AM, which gives you somewhere between 8 and 9 hours to come up with a talent for your audition."_

_Michael's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? I thought that was taken care of."_

_"Yeah, we took care of you getting an audition. We couldn't risk telling the faculty that we're agents looking for a government felon. Besides, they don't usually take any new students in the middle of the year. That audition was hard enough to get, Mike."_

_"Ace..." Michael whined._

_"Look, 'Andre', you have a job to do. Now go learn how to do something that will get you into Hollywood Arts!"_

_"Like what?"_

_Hayden looked up at Michael exasperatedly. "I don't know, go juggle some monkeys!" She pushed Michael out the door and locked it behind him._

_"Juggle monkeys?" Michael said out loud to no one in particular._

**I hope you guys like this! I'm really excited about going in a different direction with this story. Reviews please!**


	2. Lesson 2: How To Perform

**The crucial second chapter! The moment when you figure out if you like the story or not! By the way, I'm uploading later today.**

* * *

"Well, you're early." Hayden didn't even look from her paperwork, but could tell that it was Michael who entered her office because he hadn't knocked.

"Aren't I supposed to be here by 9 anyway? I'm not that early this morning."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Spare me. By the time you usually get here, I'm just getting back from my lunch break. I didn't think you understood the concept of 'morning'.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny. What are you up to?"

"I'm doing more research on Hollywood Arts. Did you know that they have their own jackets and t-shirts with the school logo on them? Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever. Who names a school Hollywood Arts anyway?" Michael muttered to himself.

Hayden giggled. "You're smart, but you're so stupid. The place is called Hollywood Arts. It's in Hollywood, and you learn the arts. Simple."

Michael rolled his eyes. "So what, you sit around and paint pictures of fruit and chiz? That's cute."

The short blonde girl laughed and rubbed Michael's head, messing up his dreads. "Silly boy. It's not a _visual_ arts school, it's a _performing_ arts school. You know, like people who get on stage and do stuff." Hayden continued to laugh while clutching her stomach, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it is now 8:30 AM, which gives you somewhere between 8 and 9 hours to come up with a talent for your audition."

Michael's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? I thought that was taken care of."

"Yeah, we took care of you getting an audition. We couldn't risk telling the faculty that we're agents looking for a government felon. Besides, they don't usually take any new students in the middle of the year. That audition was hard enough to get, Mike."

"Ace..." Michael whined.

"Look, 'Andre', you have a job to do. Now go learn how to do something that will get you into Hollywood Arts!"

"Like what?"

Hayden looked up at Michael exasperatedly. "I don't know, go juggle some monkeys!" She pushed Michael out the door and locked it behind him.

"Juggle monkeys?" Michael said out loud to no one in particular.

"Yes, juggle monkeys!" Hayden shouted from the other side of the door. "I'm freaking busy!"

Michael shook his head, but he couldn't help but to worry. _Now how the hell am I supposed to get into this school?_

* * *

It was 3:59. André was sitting outside the Black Box Theatre waiting to be called in. His audition was at 4:00. Each passing second made his heart beat faster. _This is it, _he thought. _If I blow this, no more mission. I have to get into this school._

"André Harris?" It was time.

Michael walked into the room to see a balding hippie with a coconut in his hand, a black man telling the other guy something about the coconut milk causing visions of bananas, and a scary looking woman that was looking at her Blackberry with an annoyed expression on her face.

"H-Hi. I'm, uh, André Harris."

The hippie (or perhaps a lost hobo) stood up. "Hello, teenager. My name is Erwin Sikowitz, this is Lane and—"

"Helen Dubois, but you can call me Helen. Now show me some talent!"

"Uh, okay. To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether it is nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles…"

"Excuse me, dear, is this a monologue?"

Michael looked at Helen strangely. "Yes. Am I doing it wrong?"

Sikowitz rested his chin on his hands. "I think what Miss Helen is suggesting is that there is no feeling in your acting. Do want to try a different scene?"

"Maybe he has another talent. Do you dance, André?" Lane asked.

"Well, I'm not really much of a dancer."

Sikowitz pursed his lips. "I'm sorry. You seem like a nice kid, but I don't think Hollywood Arts is the right place for you. It was nice meeting you, though."

"Damn it!" Michael whispered under his breath. "Thank you," he muttered emotionlessly.

"André? Are you okay?" Helen asked.

Michael fixed his hair. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just…I really wanted to get into this school."

"I like you, kid. You've got heart. I'll tell you what. Not everyone knows exactly what their talent will be. I wanted to be a singer when I was growing up. Of course, that was before I landed the role of Georgia on 'Happy Times'."

"You were the 'not my job' girl?"

Helen laughed. "The very same! So you see, all you have to do is try something different. You can do another monologue, dance a little, sing a song, juggle some monkeys, who cares? Just show us that you have what it takes."

"What if I don't make it?"

"So what if you don't? It's not the end of the world. Are you ready yet? We have a lot of auditions to get through today."

Michael shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Tick-tock, baby, tick-tock!" Helen yelled.

"Are you ready this time, son?" Sikowitz leaned forward in his chair.

Michael swallowed hard. "I think so." He took a deep breath and started to sing in a shaky voice.

_**If we were lost and there was no way home**_

_**I wouldn't mind**_

_**If the world was empty and it was you and me alone**_

_**I wouldn't mind**_

_**Don't make me beg, don't make it hurt**_

_**I don't know how my life can get much worse**_

_**I would live through the circumstances**_

_**Though I don't like taking chances**_

_**I would do anything to see you smile again**_

_**I wouldn't mind if all we could be is just friends**_

_**Oh, whoa**_

_**If I had to die to save your life, I know**_

_**I wouldn't mind**_

_**If I was blind but I could hear your voice, oh baby**_

_**I wouldn't mind**_

_**I'd take the pain**_

_**Don't let it be in vain**_

_**I would live through the circumstances**_

_**You know I don't like taking chances**_

_**But what I'd give for you, it has no end**_

_**I wouldn't mind if all we could be is just friends**_

Sikowitz, Lane, and Helen stared at Michael blankly. "That bad, huh?"

Lane spoke up. "Amazing. Welcome to Hollywood Arts, André. You earned it."

"Thank you. You won't regret this." Michael ran out of the Black Box Theater, waiting until he got outside to scream "Whoo! Yes, I did it!"

He began walking down the block with the biggest grin on his face when he noticed something moving in the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath and did what his mother always told him to do when he saw something suspicious: he counted to five in his head and looked back casually. It was a black van with tinted windows.

Michael's heart sped up, but he knew he had to keep walking. _Maybe I'm just overreacting, _he thought. Michael broke out into a jog to the end of the block. The van sped up to follow him. _It's them, Victoria's people, it's them! _Michael felt his wrists for a hair elastic and tied up his dreads. He turned around, catching the eyes of the driver. Michael smiled and then began to run as fast as he could without tripping over his own feet.

_If they wanna kidnap me, fine. But they'll have to catch me first._

Michael heard the _vroom_ of the engine as the van began to pick up speed.

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview:

_"What is she like?" Hayden asked. She lay down next to Michael, looking up at the ceiling. _

"_She's nice. At least, Tori's nice. I don't really know anything about the real her yet."_

_Hayden smiled. "Do you think I would like her?"_

_"I don't know. She's really sweet, though." Michael poked Hayden in the stomach. "Just like you."_

_"You know you can't just be friends with this girl."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_The blonde sat up. "Think about it. I don't know when or why, but one of these days, some report is going to land on my desk saying 'Make sure Michael makes Victoria fall for him. It's the only way.' Trust me, Mike, I know these things."_

_"Ace, that's a little hard to believe. Besides, I can't make any girl like me. She would have to do that on her own, and that's pretty unlikely."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Well, if I were her, I would be getting bad vibes from the guy working overtime to give me 20 to life in federal prison."_

_Hayden giggled in her usual way. "Don't be silly. You don't work overtime.__"_

_"Cute. Very cute." Michael hit Hayden with a pillow. "Eat your lo mein."_


	3. Lesson 3: How To Play Your Role

**It's been a while, readers. I missed you guys.**

* * *

At first, all Michael could hear was the sound the soles of his shoes made as they repeatedly hit the pavement. The van trailed behind him closely. Michael was running out of steam already. He had to come up with a plan and fast. He followed the steadily growing buzz of cars and people to a main road, his agile movements hardly able to keep him from crashing headfirst into someone.

"Out of the way!" Michael yelled at a crowd of people. A chorus of "Hey" and "What's the big idea?" chased him down the block as the van continued to tail him, now beeping its horn as it went. Michael was forced to pick up the pace. In the process, he jumped over a stroller and almost took out an outdoor fruit stand. There were suddenly too many pedestrians, too many unintended targets, too many accidents waiting to happen. Michael kept running until he hit a large group of afternoon tourists that clearly had a bad case of what he called "Hollywood Sign Fever." He grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of a nearby display and retrieved a fallen map of stars' homes to cover his face with. Once the van barreled away, Michael dropped the stolen items and pushed his way out of the sea of floppy hats and fanny packs. Michael ducked into an empty street. Doubled over in pain and out of breath, he began to calm himself down._ If those were Victoria's little henchmen, they ain't too swift, _he thought.

"Michael, what the hell is wrong with you?" He whipped his head around so fast that he risked breaking his neck.

"Hayden?"

"Did you really have to mess around and start running? We nearly ran into an ambulance and some soccer mom's 12-seater."

Michael continued to breathe heavily while he talked. "That was your van?"

"Uh, yeah, don't you recognize it?"

"Federal agents don't have license plates, Ace."

"Federal agents should be more efficient at outrunning enemies," Hayden added. "From what I saw, you almost killed an innocent baby in a stroller."

Michael smiled a little. "I all but ruined a thriving fruit-selling business too. But seriously, you scared me. Why didn't you call before showing up in the creepy-mobile?"

Hayden rubbed the back of her neck. "That would have been smarter, huh?" Michael nodded. "Well, I didn't expect you to freak out like that. But at least you learned something from this."

Michael smirked. "You mean about driving myself home instead of walking around waiting for black vans to follow me? Lesson learned."

A quick roll of the eyes showed him that Hayden meant something more serious than that. "No, dummy. Never stop running. Ever. If it wasn't me who was coming to get you, your blood would have hit the asphalt a long time ago. Let's go." Michael followed his partner to the van and climbed in, happy to have his life, but feeling as if he had failed himself somehow.

* * *

"I still don't know about this."

"Calm down, you'll be fine. We've been over this. I'm going to sign you in at the office and finish off the paperwork, and you're going to school just like the other kids. It's all up to you once I'm gone." Big Joe clapped his hand on Michael's shoulder. Joseph Prince Tarantino, or Big Joe, was one of the higher-ups in the security department and was like Michael's second father. It was only appropriate that he take the place of Michael's real father for the time being. Big Joe was usually looked down upon by the agents because of his "menial labor" assignments, but Michael knew that Joe was way more intelligent than any executive and was probably just as clever and sharp as Agent X.

"But that's what scares me. I've never done anything this huge before."

"We're right outside the door. All you have to do is walk inside and the games begin."

Michael sighed. "But this isn't a game! There are guns and spies and torture and intelligence and lies. I don't think I'm ready."

Joe's face scrunched into a steely expression. "Where's the kid who always said 'Put me on the front lines, Agent X! I promise I won't let you down,' huh? That's the kid I want on my team. We've come too far for this foolishness. Look at me, Michael. You are… you're in your very own spy movie. Everything goes your way if you stick to the script. In the movies, good guys always win out in the end, right?"

Michael had seen his fair share of espionage flicks. "Yeah."

"Then stick to the script." Michael and Big Joe walked into Hollywood Arts side by side, but Joe began to turn down a different hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To sign you in! I'll pick you up after school, okay, André? And before I forget, your mom said something about making her famous chili for dinner tonight, so we have to pick up a pizza on the way home so we don't die of food poisoning. See you later, son!"

Michael almost wanted to laugh. If nothing else, the man was an actor. Michael walked to what he believed was his locker. It was a plain, washed-out blue. At that moment, he noticed that every locker in the hallway (and most likely, the school) had some weird and eccentric design. _I hope they don't expect me to go all out on a stupid locker, _he thought.

"Hi, I'm Cat!" Michael hadn't noticed that a tiny, blindingly redheaded girl had bounded up to him. He observed her less-than-substantial height as the very top of her head only reached up to his chin. He admitted to himself that this Cat girl was extremely cute considering the fact that he had to tilt his whole head down to look her in the eye.

"Cat… cool name. Like the animal, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat whined.

A third voice came from behind Michael. "Sorry about that, she gets offended easily. It's one of her many psychological problems." Michael turned to meet a pair of shining brown eyes. Could it be? The girl smiled. "I'm Tori. What's your name?"

Michael was staring into the face of a kidnapper, a possible murderer, Public Enemy #1. This was Victoria Vega, or whatever her real name was, outstretching a delicate, well-manicured hand while flashing a friendly smile. Michael didn't know whether to shake her hand or twist it behind her hand until she confessed to her crimes. He decided a handshake would be more appropriate. "André."

"Well, André, what do you have next period?"

Michael produced a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. Considering that he usually wore a suit and tie to work every day, Michael found his new jeans immensely comfortable and functional. "Acting with Mr. Sikowitz."

Cat jumped up and down. "Yay! Us too!" She linked her arm with Michael's. "Come on!" Cat skipped gaily down the hall, while Michael shadowed her, barely able to keep up.

* * *

"The bird scene?"

"Yes, the bird scene. You must successfully perform this scene before becoming a part of any and all school productions."

Michael crossed his arms. "But you're the one who made me the lead without asking me! Now you're saying I can't do what you're forcing me to do because of a rule that you already knew about?"

Mr. Sikowitz stared at him blankly, and then slurped up a long swig of coconut milk from his all too real half coconut. "Yes." Michael looked back at him in disbelief. "You can go now."

Michael turned on his heel and trudged out of the classroom. In his anger, he bumped into Victoria. "Oh, hi, Tori. Sorry. I'm late for R&B Vocals." It was strange, but Michael was already getting into this school, as if he really belonged.

"André, wait up! What's wrong?" Tori placed her hand on Michael's shoulder.

"I'm caught in this ridiculous situation. I'm the lead in a play that I don't want to be a part of, I have to do something called "the bird scene", and I'm getting really stressed out. I don't even act… that well, that is." Michael fixed his mistake quickly, realizing that it was virtually impossible to go to a performing arts school without having more than one talent.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do about your other problems, but I can help you with the bird scene if you want."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. "Seriously? Thanks, Tori, you'd really be saving my butt."

Tori grinned. "Don't worry about it. Just meet me at my house tomorrow night at 8, and don't forget your script."

The last bell rang. Michael noted that the sound consisted of five notes strung together, each with its own varying tone. The uniqueness interested him and distracted him briefly. "I've got to get to class," Michael blurted out. "Later."

Tori giggled. "Catch ya later."

* * *

Michael heard someone knocking lightly on his door. "Take a number!" He yelled.

"Talk about being married to your career." Hayden poked her head into the apartment. "What are you doing up so late anyway?" She inspected the ground around Michael. "I see Chinese food and paperwork. Someone's in for a long night." Hayden settled herself on the couch while gazing at the mess of pillows, assorted files, and food that littered the floor.

The young agent looked up at Hayden from his position on the floor and moved some papers aside so Hayden could sit next to him. "I was just sorting through some of our information on Victoria."

"Why?" For someone who usually had all the answers, Hayden was genuinely puzzled. "There's nothing else to find out."

"I just wanted to know if she ever makes friends when she relocates. You know, to blend in with the masses."

Hayden laughed. "I don't get how studying social circles is going to help you catch a killer, but okay."

"It's just that… Victoria invited me to her house tomorrow. If she's known to make serious friendships with people, I can't treat her house like everything's up for investigation." Michael slid a random white carton and a pair of chopsticks towards Hayden and she happily accepted. "If she generally keeps to herself, then I'll know to be extra careful around her and to keep my suspicions high. I really don't wanna blow my cover." Michael sighed deeply and tilted his head back slowly until he was lying on the floor.

"What is Victoria like?" Hayden asked. She lay down next to Michael, looking up at the ceiling.

"She's nice. At least, _Tori's_ nice. I don't really know anything about the real her yet."

Hayden smiled. "Do you think I would like her?"

"I don't know. She's really sweet, though." Michael poked Hayden in the stomach. "Just like you."

"You know you can't just be friends with this girl."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde sat up. "Think about it. I don't know when or why, but one of these days, some report is going to land on my desk saying 'Make sure Michael makes Victoria fall for him. It's the only way.' Trust me, Mike, I know these things."

"Ace, that's a little hard to believe. Besides, I can't make any girl like me. She would have to do that on her own, and that's pretty unlikely."

"How do you know?"

"Well, if I were her, I would be getting bad vibes from the guy working overtime to give me 20 to life in federal prison."

Hayden giggled in her usual way. "Don't be silly. You don't work overtime."

"Cute. Very cute." Michael hit Hayden with a pillow. "Eat your lo mein."

"Seriously, though, why don't you take my advice and beat the executives to the punch?"

It was Michael's turn to be confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" He immediately thought of Cat.

"Try to make her like you so she'll trust you more. Go to Victoria's place and be all charming and adorable like you usually are."

"So I'm charming and adorable?" Michael raised one eyebrow.

Hayden blushed. "Whatever. Just think about it."

* * *

Chapter 4 Preview:

_"She wasn't supposed to help you."_

_"What do you mean?" Beck's words left Michael at a loss._

_Jade spoke up. "Didn't she tell you? I would have thought Little Miss Perfect would've warned you: no one is allowed to help new students pass the bird scene under any circumstances."_

_"I heard this one girl got kicked out of Hollywood Arts because she got help for the bird scene. Once the school board found out, all of her performance grades were invalidated and she failed every class," Robbie added._

_"Oh, I heard about that too!" Cat cried. "They told her that she violated the school's honor code and that she either had to drop out or she would get kicked out. I know she must have been sad because I've seen my brother get kicked out of a whole bunch of places, and he was always sad afterwards. He got kicked out of a Laundromat, a synagogue, a Mexican birthday party, Illinois…"_

_Michael shook his head in disbelief. "So you're saying that if this gets out, I could be expelled?"_

_"Just be glad we're your friends. If someone were really out to get you, this would be the way to do it." Something about the way Beck said that made Michael feel dirtier than the gum on the bottom of Victoria's signature cowboy boots. He had been there less than a week and already he had been played like an old guitar. Michael had to hand it to her. Victoria was good, very good, but she couldn't possibly be prepared for what Michael was about to pull. _Tori Vega, get ready to fall in love with André Harris, _Michael thought to himself with an evil smirk on his face._


	4. Lesson 4: How to Seduce the Enemy

"Tori, I've done this twelve times. Do you have anything else to say but 'terrible' and 'try again'?"

Victoria crossed her arms. "Nope. Now do it again."

"Damn it, Tori! I did everything you asked me to. I've recited this stupid scene so many times you'd think it was tattooed on my forehead! I could sing the damn thing and jump to Jupiter but you'd still tell me I haven't done it right. We have been here for two hours and I'm not getting any better! Well you know what? My scene was good, really good. I worked too freaking hard for this bullshit, alright? I may not be the best but I did well, no matter what you think." Michael picked up his jacket. "I'm out."

Victoria smirked and began to clap. "Wow, this was easier than I thought."

Michael took his hand off the doorknob. "Excuse me?"

"That's how to pass the bird scene. The point of the whole thing is that you find your own voice as an actor. See, people will always criticize you, but you have to be able to make your own decisions."

"That would make more sense if I weren't so confused right now." Michael laughed softly. "Sorry 'bout what I said, y'know, before."

"It's okay. Actually, it was good. If you tell Sikowitz what you told me, you'll pass the bird scene for sure. Just try not to curse him out, okay?"

Michael grinned abashedly. "I'll try. Look, I really do have to go, but thank you so much."

"Wait!" Victoria grabbed his shoulder and stepped closer. "If there's anything you need, just let me know. I don't know why, but I like you, André."

For a minute, Michael didn't know how to react.

"Say you feel the same way, dummy!" A voice hissed into Michael's ear.

"What?"

Victoria smiled. "I said I like you. We should hang out. But not for homework though. Strictly recreational."

"I, uh, feel the same way."

"Cool. Well, see ya later. I'll let you out."

Michael followed Victoria to the door. "Thanks, Tori."

Once Michael stepped out of the house, he scratched his head. "What the hell was that?"

The voice giggled. "You still have your earpiece in, silly. Speaking of which, smooth moves with Victoria."

"Whatever. You picking me up?"

"Coming around the corner right now. You know, you're lucky to have me giving you advice."

"I thank my lucky stars every day."

Hayden laughed. "Cute. Very cute." The black van pulled up to the curb.

* * *

"Good job on the scene today, Harris. You surprised me by not sucking."

Beck pulled Jade closer to his side. "What she meant to say was that you were pretty good for a transfer. What school did you go to before Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh, I was homeschooled." Beck and Jade looked at Michael, puzzled. "See, I just wanted a change, so here I am."

"Uh, that's… interesting." An awkward silence ensued.

"Anyways, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for Tori."

Beck's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?"

"What's going on?" Robbie and Cat joined the group, but Beck ignored them.

"What do you mean 'if it weren't for Tori'?" Jade crossed her arms.

Michael shrugged. "She told me what to do if I wanted to pass, that's all. I mean, I kinda had to figure it out for myself, but…"

"She wasn't supposed to help you."

"What do you mean?" Beck's words left Michael at a loss.

Jade spoke up. "Didn't she tell you? I would have thought Little Miss Perfect would've warned you: no one is allowed to help new students pass the bird scene under any circumstances."

"I heard this one girl got kicked out of Hollywood Arts because she got help for the bird scene. Once the school board found out, all of her performance grades were invalidated and she failed every class," Robbie added.

"Oh, I heard about that too!" Cat cried. "They told her that she violated the school's honor code and that she either had to drop out or she would get kicked out. I know she must have been sad because I've seen my brother get kicked out of a whole bunch of places, and he was always sad afterwards. He got kicked out of a Laundromat, a synagogue, a Mexican birthday party, Illinois…"

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "So you're saying that if this gets out, I could be expelled?"

"Just be glad we're your friends. If someone were really out to get you, this would be the way to do it." Something about the way Beck said that made Michael feel dirtier than the gum on the bottom of Victoria's signature cowboy boots. He had been there less than a week and already he had been played like an old guitar. Michael had to hand it to her. Victoria was good, very good, but she couldn't possibly be prepared for what Michael was about to pull. _Tori Vega, get ready to fall in love with André Harris_, Michael thought to himself with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

"He has to do what?" Hayden's mouth hung open in shock.

"You heard what I said. There's no other way." Agent X looked at his watch. "I'm late for a meeting. Can I trust that you'll pass along the message?"

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "B-But this will mess up everything! He just met her!" Agent X looked at her pointedly. "Sir," she mumbled.

"As I said, there is no other way. Somewhere right now, the president's son is in a dark room. He is most likely being starved. He is dying, Miss Caine. Michael is ready. You can't be so emotional."

"Michael speaks for himself. He will never agree to this, and you know it."

Michael burst through the door. "I'll kill her! Three words: one-eight-seven." He threw his stuff on the floor. "You know what that is, girl? Police code for homicide. When I tell you what she did to me, you're gonna…" He finally turned to see Hayden with her head in her hands and Agent X with a rare amused look on his face. "Hello there…" Michael started awkwardly. "It's been a long day."

"I can tell." X strided forward. "Miss Caine has a message for you, but I might as well tell you myself. It's about the Vega case. I feel that you should develop a…. deeper relationship with Victoria if we are to successfully infiltrate her operation."

"Oh, I'm all over it. In fact, that's why I'm here. I want to figure out how I can get closer to her."

"Well, then. I will leave you to it. Hopefully, nothing will get in your way." X looked back at Hayden for a moment, and then left silently.

"I'm not helping you do this. That girl is dangerous."

Michael rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Hayden, it's my job."

"It's your job to put yourself in certain danger? Good to know."

"You said yourself that I would have to make her fall for me sooner or later. Well, later is already here, so help me out!"

Hayden sighed. "I know that but –"

Michael ran up to her and hugged her from behind. "Please girl, have my back on this one. Trust me, I'll be careful."

"What if she figures you out?"

"She won't. C'mon, Ace. Please?"

"Fine. Let me go."

Michael danced around Hayden's office and returned to kiss her cheek. "Thank you!"

"Whatever."

"I love you!"

Hayden laughed. "I don't care."

"You're my sunshine!"

"And you're a mess."

* * *

Chapter 5 Preview:

Cat adjusted her pink top. "Don't change the subject, Tori! I know you have to be crushing on someone."

"I'm not, trust me."

"Forget it, Cat," Jade interjected. "Tori will never admit that she's in love with André."


	5. Lesson 5: How To Keep Little Secrets

Cat giggled. "Pass the ice cream!" She crossed her legs Indian-style on Victoria's couch. "So, I told you who I think is cute; who do you like?"

Victoria sighed. "I told you I don't really care about that stuff."

"Why do I keep coming over here?" Jade marched down the stairs in her oxblood colored pajamas.

"Because you secretly love me."

Jade chuckled. "It must still be a secret to me too."

"Ha-ha."

Cat adjusted her pink top. "Don't change the subject, Tori! I know you have to be crushing on someone."

"I'm not, trust me."

"Forget it, Cat," Jade interjected. "Tori will never admit that she's in love with André."

"André? Please. I don't like André."

Cat nodded. "I saw you checking him out at lunch yesterday."

Victoria blushed. "I-I was not!"

"Yes, you were! Jade, remember when André dropped a dollar and he was picking it up and Tori was totally staring at his—"

"Okay! Conversation over." Jade and Cat continued to snicker. Victoria threw popcorn at them. "That is not funny. And it's totally untrue."

"Sorry, but I remember that moment well. Plus, there's the fact that you helped André with the bird scene a few days ago."

Victoria could feel her heart lodged in her throat. "How did do you know about that?"

"Your little boyfriend let it slip. So be honest, do you like him or what?"

"What do you care?"

Jade feigned an innocent look. "I don't. I just want something else to make fun of you for."

"Nice. That's really nice. Let's pick a movie." Cat and Jade looked at each other and grinned.

The redhead bounced on the couch. "Let's watch The Notebook!"

"How about The Princess Bride?"

"I love Pride and Prejudice!"

Victoria shook her head. "Nothing love-related, thank you."

* * *

Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You going to your locker?"

"Nah. You?"

"Nope. I'll walk you to lunch." He followed Victoria to the Asphalt Café. "Hey, Festus. You got a bacon cheeseburger in there for me?"

Festus yelled so loud that the Grub Truck shook. "No burger, only chicken fajita!"

Victoria looked terrified. "Okay then, two fajitas."

"Two fajitas!" the foreign man shouted.

"Who is he talking to in there?"

"No one really knows." Victoria folded her arms.

Michael took a deep breath. "You look really nice today."

"I do? I mean, I just kinda threw this on."

"I don't know, I like shirts with green stripes."

Victoria looked down. "Thanks."

"One bacon cheeseburger!" Festus cried.

"I thought you said you only had chicken fajitas."

"Do you question the Festus?"

Michael grabbed the burger. "Nah, man, I'll take it."

Festus slid Victoria a plastic package. "Fajita for you."

The brunette smiled uneasily. "Thanks, Festus."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house later. I'm supposed to be writing this duet for my songwriting class and I think you can help me out."

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah, I hear you're an amazing singer. Are you in?"

Victoria and André sat down at a table with Cat and Robbie. "Sounds good! But can we do it at my house? My parents are a little weird about that sort of thing."

"Sure, that's cool."

Cat squealed girlishly. "André's going to Tori's house! Yay, Tori!"

"Is she always like that?"

Robbie smiled at Cat adoringly. "You get used to it. Come with me, Kitty Cat. Let's get some guava juice."

"Robbie and I are getting guava juice! Yay, guava!"

"Isn't she cute?" Robbie and Cat ran off together.

Tori rested her head in her right hand. "They really are adorable."

"Very."

* * *

Chapter 6 Preview:

_"What you have… it's beautiful."_

_"I've never written a song for anyone to see but myself."_ Actually, I've never written a song at all_, Michael thought. "I don' t usually do stuff like this. You must be a special girl," he laughed._

_Victoria's heart rate quickened against her will. "Um, anyway, I might have something you can use, if you like it. I don't really know if you'll like it, but you can listen. Well, you don't have to listen if you want to, but I'm gonna sing it. Of course, if you don't want me to, that's fine. You probably just want your own thoughts on the page. That's cool."_

_Michael stifled a laugh. "Are you nervous about me hearing your ideas?"_

_"I don't know. Why?"_

_"You're kind of talking a lot for no reason at all." He started to grin, but bit his lip to keep from giggling at how cute Victoria was. "I wanna hear it."_


	6. Lesson 6: How To Get Closer

"I thought you said it was a one-time thing."

"Look, the rules are that if I want to be with someone after school, I have to bring them here. That's exactly what I'm doing."

Trina gave Tori a hard look. "Monroe won't be happy about this. This Andrew kid is a distraction."

"His name is André, and he's just some guy I'm nice to. He doesn't mean anything."

"Is that why you were killing your eyes over him yesterday?"

Victoria let out an exasperated grunt. "I was not checking him out!"

Trina smirked as soon as the doorbell rang. "That should be Loverboy now."

"Katrina, would you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." Trina pulled on her jacket. "And I'm taking your keys." She grabbed the keys to Victoria's red convertible and ran out of the front door.

"Trina!" Tori stomped her foot in annoyance.

Michael smiled. "This is a fun household."

"Come in, André."

"Whoa, I didn't notice this piano the last time I was here!" Michael threw his jacket and notebook on the couch and ran over to the piano. He played a little tune, something lively and bouncy.

Victoria was impressed. "I didn't know you could play like that."

"Oh yeah, my mom taught before she d—I mean, before I was, um, six."

"She must be really good."

Michael looked away. "She is." He scratched his head. "Let's get started. I'm gonna give you what I have so far and then we'll see where it goes from there." He started to play a melody, simple and sweet.

_**I didn't want it to come this**_

_**But girl you've got my heart open**_

_**I'm gonna keep it short**_

_**I don't want this to hurt more than it has to**_

_**It's so hard to be real with you**_

_**I've got people that say they're on my side**_

_**They're making me do things that ain't right, no no**_

_**I ain't trying to confuse you, but I don't wanna lose you**_

_**Baby, this is the last time**_

"Wow." Victoria quickly stood up straight, as she found herself leaning over the piano in Michael's direction gazing into his eyes. "And you wrote that?"

"I know it sucks, but it's all I've got. I was trying to make it about deception, you know? That way there's two sides to it for the duet. But you must think that's stupid, huh?"

Victoria walked into the kitchen. "No, it's cool. I don't know how I'm supposed to help, though."

"Well, I'm not sure when the song is due, but I've been trying to finish the chorus and I needed a singer for the harmony. Come sit next to me."

"Why?"

Michael chuckled. "I want you to read the sheet music. You know, with the words on it." He patted the space next him and Victoria sat down. "I'm gonna show you how I want it to go, then I'll tell you when you come in." He began to hum to himself a bit and played a few chords.

_**No more lies, no more**_

_**I hate to see you walk out that door**_

'_**Cause the way you feel is the fault of me alone**_

Michael stopped playing abruptly. "After that I'm not sure what to say. I mean, I've never really been in this situation before."

"Me either. But what you have… it's beautiful."

"I've never written a song for anyone to see but myself." _Actually, I've never written a song at all, _Michael thought. "You must be a special girl," he laughed.

Victoria's heart rate quickened against her will. "Um, anyway, I might have something you can use, if you like it. I don't really know if you'll like it, but you can listen. Well, you don't have to listen if you want to, but I'm gonna sing it. Of course, if you don't want me to, that's fine. You probably just want your own thoughts on the page. That's cool."

Michael stifled a laugh. "Are you nervous about me hearing your ideas?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"You're kind of talking a lot for no reason at all." He started to grin, but bit his lip to keep from giggling at how cute Victoria was. "I wanna hear it."

"Kay."

_**No more lies, no more**_

_**I hate to see you walk out that door**_

'_**Cause the way you feel is the fault of me alone**_

_**And I know no matter how many times I apologize**_

_**I don't mean it, I'm scheming**_

'_**Cause I just want you**_

_**Only you, you**_

Michael continued to play until the melody ran out. "You really are amazing."

Victoria blushed. "Stop. I didn't even warm up or anything."

"Then you're even better than I thought."

Victoria giggled. "Thanks. You want some food?"

"What do you have?"

The brunette stood up. "It's my turn to make dinner tonight so we can have whatever you want."

"Pretty, talented and she cooks? You must be from another planet."

"Chores aren't that exciting, André."

"Please. Where I'm from, nothing gets done unless you've got a gun to your forehead."

* * *

"Freeze, dirtbag." Hayden pressed the cold metal barrel to a teenager's skull. "Now tell me what I want to know, unless you'd like me see what's going on in that pretty little head of yours all over the pavement."

"Please, stop," the boy answered. "I'm gonna pee my pants."

Hayden turned to the others. "And those are all the different methods of arresting someone. I'll see you guys this time tomorrow morning in the West Building for training in basic espionage. Come back with your shades, false identifications, badges, and hopefully," she raised her eyebrow at one of them, "an empty bladder."

The class snickered at the redheaded guy who had been the example. "It's not funny!"

Just as the students were about to leave, Michael walked in. A group of girls began chatting and laughed amongst themselves. "Good morning, Agent Drake," they sighed.

Michael smiled and winked at them. "At ease, ladies." They squealed and hurried out of the classroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?"

"I just wanted to see you before I left. You know, I think Victoria likes me. Isn't that great? We were writing a song and had dinner together. This is a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure. She might just think of you as a friend."

"I don't think so. She might really be into me. It takes time but –"

"Just be careful. That's all I ask."

Michael put his arm around her. "I will, Ace. I promised you that." He let go and turned only to whip his head back around. He picked up a shiny object on Hayden's desk. "Is this a gun?"

"No bullets. I was teaching a lesson on arrests."

"Damn, and what kind of arrest is that, Ace? Cardiac arrest?"

Hayden shook her head and smiled. "Get out. Just get out."

"What? What did I say?" Michael put his hands on his hips. "You're here shooting your peers in the face–"

"It's just pretend, Mike."

Michael put his head over his mouth in fake astonishment. "Oh, my bad, you're here _pretending_ to shoot your peers in the face –"

"Go to school, Mike." Hayden hit him playfully on the back of the head.

"The violence that goes on in this room. You should be arrested."

* * *

Chapter 7 Preview:

_"It is damn hot." Michael put down his burrito and grasped the hem of his blue Hollywood Arts sweatshirt, raising it over his head. He removed the article of clothing slowly and deliberately, revealing the tight black t-shirt he wore underneath. Victoria pretended to be engrossed in the label on her water bottle, but let her eyes flicker up to Michael every chance she got. She hoped that she didn't look visibly surprised at Michael's body. He was well-built and he knew it too. "This heat wave is crazy." Michael's eyes rested on Victoria's lips for a moment and moved back up to her brown orbs. "Aren't you hot right now?"_

_Michael could practically see Victoria's breath get caught in her throat. "N-No. Cool as a cucumber."_

_"You sure? You're really starting to sweat. And your cheeks are all red too."_

_Victoria held up the bottle that she had been fiddling with. "I think it's this water. It's from a mountain stream, I think."_

_"So?"_

_"Well, Beck said that mountain streams are full of fish, so the water is full of fish pee."_

_Michael laughed. "But you already drank half of it."_

_"It's just really hot out here. Too hot."_

Gotcha_, Michael thought. "Tori, I thought you said you weren't hot at all."_

_"Uh..."_

_"Doesn't matter. I still think you're hot. Although maybe not temperature-wise." _

_Victoria laughed nervously. "Come on. I'm just messing with you. I want you to feel comfortable with me."_

_The brunette smiled genuinely. "Sorry. I don't know what's got me so on edge," she lied._

_"Well, don't worry about it. Let's head back; I think Cat's on next." Michael took Victoria's hand and ran across the beach back to the main stage, rejoining the crowd. He forgot to let go._


	7. Lesson 7: How To Be Hot

**A/N: A reviewer just informed me that in the first chapter I wrote that California is the "Sunshine State", although that would obviously be Florida. This is what happens when you write fanfiction at midnight. Just saying. Thank you to whoever that was. I am a mess LOL :) Oh, and I'm not usually that dumb; I have a 97 average in history. Anyway, carry on.**

* * *

"What's good, Ace?" Michael walked into Hayden's office and sat on her desk.

"Someone's in a good mood. "Hayden stated without looking up from her paperwork.

Michael smiled his signature lopsided grin. "Yes, someone is. And you wanna know why?"

"Humor me. "Hayden put down her pen and looked up at the best friend.

"Major advancement in the case. I'm talking **huge**."

Hayden leaned forward in her chair. "Really? Did Victoria let something slip? I knew she wouldn't be able to keep it together under pressure! What did you find out?"

"Actually, that's not it at all. What I was gonna say was that some people around school are starting to look at me and Victoria differently. Isn't that great?"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain. At first, people looked at us like 'Oh, there's Tori and André,' but today in the hallway, me and Tor were playfighting and some girl was like, 'They are too cute.' Do you know what that means?"

Hayden rubbed her temples. "That you've lost your marbles?" She muttered.

Michael nudged her shoulder. "No, silly. It means people think we look good together. Tori might think we look good together. I'm telling you, this is turning out better than I imagined."

The blonde agent rested her chin in her hands. "So the plan is working?" She asked breezily.

"Like clockwork!" Michael shouted in a phony Jamaican accent. "C'mon, say it, who's the man?"

"Not you," Hayden said to a shocked Michael. "You're calling a national threat 'Tor' like she's your best friend!" Hayden said Victoria's nickname in a mocking baby voice.

Michael scratched his head. "Didn't you tell me I had to make her like me? Now that I'm making progress, you get mad. I don't get it."

"I'm not mad! You're getting sucked into this, Mike. All of a sudden, Little Miss I'm-Gonna-Kill-You-and-Laugh is the love of your life."

"That's not true and you know it. This is my job. André is not real."

"He's real to you. You have a pile of work on your desk that you haven't touched in two weeks. We used to talk strategy; now we talk relationship advice. You have not been to my office or my apartment in days. Usually, I can't get you to leave me alone."

Michael crossed his arms. "That's not André's fault. It's me, Michael Drake, working on this case."

Hayden stood up abruptly. "Well, if this is the new Michael, it's good to know."

"That's not fair. Hey, don't walk away from me!" Michael followed Hayden at into the hallway and grabbed her arm. His eyes searched hers. "Where's this coming from, huh?"

Hayden looked away. "Stop, there's people out here."

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I can't stand the thought of you being around that girl. I know what I said before and I know you promised you would be careful, but…"

Michael hugged her tightly and she sighed. "I don't know. It's just that these days I can't figure where André ends and where Michael begins."

"Then I guess you wouldn't wanna know about my progress with Victoria from now on."

"No, I wanna hear everything. It's important to you. So tell me more about yesterday and the playfighting."

"Well, I'll give you three guesses about how it started. Your only clues are burritos, Rex, a giant man-eating squirrel, and an aquarium."

Hayden smiled. "You go to one weird school."

* * *

"What up, oxygen breathers?" Robbie sat down next to Beck.

"Nothing much. We were just talking about our plans for the weekend. You doing anything, Tori?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Besides helping Trina get ready for some audition, no plans."

Michael chimed in. "My mom has me doing chores all weekend long."

"That sucks. That's why I live in an RV."

"You do?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

Beck beamed proudly. "Oh yeah. My parents said as long as I live under their roof, I had to live by their rules. My roof, my rules."

"I like your logic." Michael and Beck slapped five.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but do you have any plans this weekend, Robbie?" Tori rested her head in her hand.

Robbie shook his head. "Not unless I go to my grandma's house and teach her how to use her new PearPhone."

"If you're going to your grandma's house, you can leave me out."

"What do you mean? Nana loves you."

Cat sighed. "She hates me! A lot!"

"And I suppose you have something better to do than to stop a sweet, elderly woman from licking technology!"

"Not really. Jade and I are just opening for this hot new band at the Big Beach Bash tomorrow night. So lame."

Beck's mouth hung open. "The Big Beach Bash? I've been trying to get tickets for months but they're all sold out."

Robbie looked at Cat, confused. "How is performing for thousands of people at the hottest concert of the year lame anyway?"

Cat giggled. "IDK. Jade told me to say my weekend was lame so you wouldn't wanna come to the Bash."

Jade appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, it's you people." She sat down next to Cat and Robbie.

"Why wouldn't you tell us about the Bash, Jade?" Beck narrowed his eyes at his ex-girlfriend.

"Cat!" Jade screeched.

"I'm sorry! I told them it would be lame."

Jade ran her fingers through her hair. "I didn't want you guys to know because I had to beg the promoter to let us open for Purple Crush, and I never beg. The guy told me he would only do me that one favor. I can't ask for tickets."

Cat smiled deviously. "I think I know how we can get you guys in."

* * *

"I still don't know how they got us tickets. I mean, front row center? These things cost, like, 200 bucks each." Beck stared at his ticket lovingly.

"Cat did say something to that security guy about us having 2 weeks to live," Robbie said.

Michael felt his stomach rumble. "I'm starving. Anyone up for some food?"

Robbie shook his head no. "I'm cool," Beck said. "I'm just gonna explore a little bit. C'mon, Robbie."

"What about you, Tor?" Michael smiled.

"I'll go. I haven't really eaten since breakfast."

Michael and Victoria wandered around the beach, but never settled anywhere.

"Man, every place around here is either out of food or has ridiculous lines!" Michael sat down on the shoreline, the water lapping at the bottoms of his sneakers.

Victoria sat down next to hum and patted his shoulder. "It's okay. I have a candy bar in my bag. You can have it if you want." She rummaged through her bad and produced the candy. Tori took out her half-full water bottle at sat it down next to her in the sand.

"A Moon Bar? Aren't these from New Jersey? And disgusting?"

"Nah. I know a girl who adds something extra to make them taste good. She sends them to me sometimes. I know she still lives in California, but I haven't seen her since she decided to quit studying science and became an actress."

Michael skeptically took a bite and his eyes widened. "It's like heaven in a tiny rectangle. What's in this thing?"

Victoria cleared her throat. "Cactus goo."

Michael dipped his left hand into the water and tossed it at Victoria.

"What was that for?"

"You let me eat cactus goo."

Victoria wiped her face while trying not to laugh. "That was not funny."

"Oh, are you feeling a little salty?" Michael joked. "Don't be such a wet blanket, Tor."

"Ha, ha. I'm so getting you back!" Victoria hopped to her feet and put Michael in a loose headlock. She started to poke at his sides. "What are you gonna do, huh?"

"Stop that, I'm ticklish!"

Victoria giggled. "I've got you now!"

"Actually…" Michael stood up quickly and grabbed Victoria's legs so that he was carrying her. "I have you." He let her go for less than a second and caught her again. "Oops, maybe I don't."

"André! You better not drop me."

Michael looked into her eyes. "I won't." He put her down and looked away for a moment. "Aren't you hot?"

Tori's head snapped towards him. "What?"

"I knew it would be bad but it's damn hot." Michael grasped the hem of his blue Hollywood Arts sweatshirt, raising it over his head. He removed the article of clothing slowly and deliberately, revealing the tight black t-shirt he wore underneath. Victoria pretended to be engrossed in the label on her water bottle, but let her eyes flicker up to Michael every chance she got. She hoped that she didn't look visibly surprised at Michael's body. He was well-built and he knew it too. "This heat wave is crazy." Michael's eyes rested on Victoria's lips for a moment and moved back up to her brown orbs. "Aren't you hot right now?"

Michael could practically see Victoria's breath get caught in her throat. "N-No. Cool as a cucumber."

"You sure? You're really starting to sweat. And your cheeks are all red too."

Victoria held up the bottle that she had been fiddling with. "I think it's this water. It's from a mountain stream, I think."

"So?"

"Well, Beck said that mountain streams are full of fish, so the water is full of fish pee."

Michael laughed. "But it looks like you already drank half of it."

"It's just really hot out here. Too hot."

Gotcha, Michael thought. "Tori, I thought you said you weren't hot at all."

"Uh..."

"Doesn't matter. I still think you're hot. Although maybe not temperature-wise."

Victoria laughed nervously. "Come on. I'm just messing with you. I want you to feel comfortable with me."

The brunette smiled genuinely. "Sorry. I don't know what's got me so on edge," she lied.

"Well, don't worry about it. Let's head back; I think Cat's on next." Michael took Victoria's hand and ran across the beach back to the main stage, rejoining the crowd. He forgot to let go.

* * *

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know, Cat. It's just that I felt weird with him. But good weird, I guess."

Cat squealed. "You like André! I knew it!'

"I didn't say I liked him, I'm just saying that it was weird. Very, very weird."

"What's this I hear about Tori liking Andrew?" Katrina leaned on the kitchen counter.

"It's André, and mind your own business."

Katrina ran to the couch and sat down. "I'm your sister; I should know these things."

"Then I guess I should tell you that Tori's been in love with André since his first day at Hollywood Arts."

"Cat!"

"It's true." Cat leaned over Victoria towards Katrina. "He's her boo."

Tori groaned. "Okay, I am not in love with André. I don't even know if I like him yet." The doorbell rang.

"Yet?" Cat and Katrina asked simultaneously. They began to laugh.

"Would you two shut up? I think that's the pizza." Victoria opened the door and nearly died of shock. "A-André?"

"Hi Tori." Michael shifted his feet nervously.

"You wanna come in?"

Michael looked down. "No, it'll only take a second. God I don't know why I'm feeling like this…"

Victoria's face read of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um, I was hoping, if you're not busy, that we could hang out Friday night."

"L-Like a date, you mean?"

Michael laughed. "If that's okay with you."

"Um, sure."

"Yeah? Okay, Friday at 7. You pick the place."

Victoria was still a little dumbstruck. "Cool."

"Later Trina, Cat. Bye Tori." Michael began to walk away. "Oh, hold up." He turned around and kissed Victoria's cheek. "See you Friday," he said quietly so only she could hear. Victoria watched him jog to the end of the black and get into a blue pickup.

"Ooh…" Cat sang. "André's your boo."

"Shut up, he is not." Victoria blushed. "And don't say he's my 'boo', that's so 90's."

Cat smiled. "Whatever. I have to go; it's Czech Republican Food Night at my house tonight. Bye!"

As soon as Cat left, Katrina looked sternly at Victoria. "What have you done? You know that Friday's an important day!"

"What do you…shit. Monroe's coming."

"And he's expecting a status report. You were sent here to snuff out the enemy and you haven't gotten anything done! You can be off buying frozen yogurt and kissing under the moonlight!"

"Crap, what are we gonna do?"

Katrina chuckled. "We? My job is safe. What are _you _gonna do?"

"Be fair. It's not like I'll just walk right into the agency we're looking for. I have no names, no leads, no way of knowing if I'm getting closer or farther away from the objective. I can't figure all of that out and get ready for my date by Friday."

"Then you're as good as dead. Nice knowing you. At least you'll die with a boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet, he isn't." Katrina started for the stairs. "Good night. Have fun dreaming about Loverboy."

Tori crossed her arms. "I don't dream about Loverboy, I mean, André! I dream about André. Wait, no, I _don't_ dream about - nevermind."

* * *

Chapter 8 Preview:

_"I don't usually do this." The brunette smiled sheepishly._

_"What?"_

_"Talk to people. Grape." Michael tossed a grape at Victoria's mouth and she caught it between her teeth._

_He grinned. "Beautiful. But I don't get it. You have lots of friends; why can't you open up to them?"_

_"You're different," Victoria said quietly. "I have a crazy life, and I don't think Cat would understand. But you…"_

_"I get it."_

_Victoria rested her head on the back of the beanbag chair. "It's like, I feel like no one knows who I really am. I keep hiding from everyone. But you see me."_

_André felt a lump rise in his throat. "I know you better much than you might think."_

_"What do you mean?"_


End file.
